


Childe x Donkey

by softsimp



Category: Shrek (Movies), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Fatui (Genshin Impact), Inspired by Shrek (Movies), M/M, Shrek References, Suffering Tartaglia | Childe (Genshin Impact), Written Before 1.3 Update (Genshin Impact), please don't take this srsly, this is a crackfic, this is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsimp/pseuds/softsimp
Summary: When Fatui Harbinger 'Childe' Tartaglia accidentally fell into the Shrek universe, he and Donkey found love. Dragon, bitter and miserable, sought revenge. Now at a crossroad, what will Dragon choose?
Relationships: Childe x Donkey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Childe x Donkey

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Donkey and Childe meme. I edited it and put Childe's face over Donkey's body. It reminded me of Dronkeys (Dragon and Donkey's babies, and yes, they are called that) so I was like, "Childe x Donkey when?"

His heart galloped like a donkey in pursuit, his eyes blinked back the tears he fought hard to restrain. “I’m sorry, Dragon. The one that I love is Childe,” he bowed, his head dropping in shame. A silence laced with tension overpowered. “I. . .” Dragon trailed, a sob finding its way through her words.

Childe, though nervous as the dragon’s grip squeezed his frame, said reassuringly, “If you really love him, Dragon, you’d let me go. Maybe not for me, but for him.” He eyed his Vision that was kicked away, a few feet away from them. To Dragon, his request felt like a slap in the face. She hated it; she hated him.

_Is it love if I take you?_

But as a sudden realization came bearing its share of decisions, she gripped the Fatui Harbinger even stronger. She shot out a trail of blazing flame and encircled herself with it, almost getting Donkey burnt to a crisp. “This would’ve never happened if you never even fell into our world in the first place,” she hissed, striking Childe with a menacing glare. Her grip tightened once more, and it hurt him. He mumbled and cursed, using his all to escape her claws and hold. But Dragon was relentless.

Childe shouted, despite shakily trying to stabilize himself. It was pure agony; the rawness of his cries. The groans of pain felt like a blow to Donkey’s heart. He was the cause, and he could very well be the catalyst that would result in Childe’s death. What could he do? His lover was being tortured right in front of him. If he tried something, would it only make the situation worse?

He sobbed, dropping to the ground in a mixture of pure panic and defeat. “Please stop it,” he pleaded. His hysterical cries caught the attention of Dragon, and for a split second the entirety of her being was washed with guilt, all her sins overturning. She spared to look at Donkey, her eyes flashing a specific softness, before steeling again into cold, threatening eyes. She was desperate.

She already played villain before, trapping Fiona in that wretched castle, so she very well knew how to play it again.

“No, he has to pay.” She turned her attention back to the now fainted Childe.

“But you’re not evil. I know that,” Donkey yelled. “Please, please,” he begged.

And now Dragon was in a dilemma, a balance beam centered around her. The Dragon of the past may not have hesitated, but she changed. . .right? At least, Donkey changed her, gave her a reason to be happy, showed her that life could be beautiful, told her of all the treasures that the world could provide. But she was a dragon, she would always be evil. The very essence of it would always coarse through her blood, coercing her to commit the vilest of acts.

Still, Donkey showed her the opposite. Who should she believe?

A sudden nervousness ensconced itself in her heart. She thought back to what Childe said. It was a slap in the face, a sharpened arrow relentlessly making marks. But did it hurt her because he was right?

A sudden realization started to spark, and as if the blindfold was being taken away for the first time, it hit her. What she was doing, it was the most selfish thing she could ever do. Love? It may have well been love, but it was dipped in malice, in anger. Was that still love?

Donkey showed her that love was beautiful, that it made people laugh and smile. But what she was doing, an act under the pretense of love, seemed to destroy the very one she ‘loved’.

The fires turned into ashes and cinders, and only the sobs of Donkey filled the silence. It was a startling difference from earlier, from the monster that very nearly killed Donkey’s lover, Childe. She gently, and almost fondly, placed his fainted form next to Donkey.

Donkey looked up, not expecting to see her with tears glossing over her face.

_Or is it love if I set you free?_

**Author's Note:**

> why are my emotionally best works always in crackfics T_T


End file.
